kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Of The Dark
Room description Room Description: The room for headbangers. denim vests, sordid pasts, fire starters, whirlwind reapers, comet riders, miscreants, gamers, dread minions, wastelanders, marauders, robotic overlords and everyone in between. UP THE IRONS P.S. Most people will not talk to you, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Fear of the Dark is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEja72NSg5Q ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ RULES ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 1. Don't Spam. For the love of all that is unholy, don't spam. This also includes Caps Lock abuse and persistently disruptive nonsense. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 2. This is an English only room. Norwegian will be tolerated. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 3. Don't Role Play. This is not an RP friendly room. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 4. Don't evade the filter. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 5. Don't be a jerk. Respect other users on the site, especially the regulars ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ The History of Fear of the Dark Hypothesis was a secret chat room created by admins but, sadly, left off the list of public rooms. It has been secret for a year and no one knew about it until one day people started to find it trying out the room ID of 25718. After a lot of people started going there and admins found out about it, it wasn't kept secret anymore as now it's a regular English Chat. On December 10th 2012, DarkRainyKnight became the room-owner. After their abolishment, former regulars of the chat rooms Midgard and The Crunchy have been encouraged to join Fear of the Dark. On July 16th, 2013, DarkRainyKnight left ownership of Fotd for Your Pants new ventures. On December 7, 2015, we lost our beloved room owner, Sillinde, after her mod status was revoked for as yet untold reasons. Many tears have been shed. Ownership of FOTD reverts back to Kongregate, until a new person steps up. On December 17, 2015, Gwenhwyfar was made the new Room Owner of Fear of the Dark. On (approximately) October 17, 2016, several rooms on Kongregate are being shut down. Fear of the Dark survived the cut, and will be welcoming refugees from all over, in particular users from Barrens, The Spiderweb, and The River. Mods from the River will also be given Ms in Fear of the Dark. We are also welcoming ShikuOkami, who moderated WolfPack and other rooms that are being shut down. In Mid-October, 2017, ShikuOkami decided to depart Fear of the Dark for Cake Kong. Moderators Gwenhwyfar: Room Owner of Fear of the Dark One of the few non-robotic mods out there, has a sense of humor, is a self-appointed "Heavy Metal Mod". Pepzi: Gwen's IRL brother. Doesn't care about your cola preferences. Destan: Easily trolled. Room owner of Home. Has nice hair. Joaqox: Some South American who got a lucky D20. Has hairy feet. Looks like Pepzi. Mods way too many rooms. hop673 He is his own man. Hair status unknown. Can fit 7 navel orange segments in his mouth. UPDATE: Hair status discovered! Has okayish hair. Entheomancer Formerly room owner of the River, but joined up with us after the 2016 room closures saw the demise of the River. He is now our most active mod and is a potato. "Anxiety is worrying that your life is collapsing around you. Depression is realizing it collapsed long ago and you're just stirring the rubble. " Lucky_Miles Another moderator from the River. Doesn't speak much, but is a lovely person. AricianSable Also came here from the River. Has been having computer troubles recently and thus hasn't been active as of late. We look forward to the resolution of those issues and their subsequent return. Updated Dec 15 2017 Ex-Mods of FOTD DarkRainyKnight: Dark is a fun loving moderator with a very helpful and cheery nature “A hero made of rain" :). Seems to have disappeared after going into Yours Pants, and never returned. XStille: Modded here and went to some other rooms, has since quit Kongregate. ShikuOkami: Refugee Mod from the 2016 room closures who decided against merging with IndigoPlateau. Word on the street is that this wolf is really bad at poker. You should try and hustle him. Became an ex-mod after some argument and he fled to another chat room. Sillinde: Ex Global/Room owner of FOTD between DRK and Gwen. Vicodine: Some Norwegian guy. Keeps odd hours. Has nice hair. No longer mods. You can find him in AAA usually, but he visits sometimes. Maik50: Some Finnish guy. He's pretty chill and fun to talk to. Officially quit Kong sometime in November 2016 and lost the M's he had. Regs of FOTD (to be kept in alphabetical order) aclockworkorange: Crafty and creates wonderful knickknacks, including bong cozies. archdudegargoyle: pretty cool critter. AutumnBell: Fat, ugly dyke. Ayrus: Former moderator of Barrens and Atlas Park. Came to Fear of the Dark after things didn't work out with Atlas Park. By far our most active person, he is a cool guy that loves to talk about food and science. BaconOctopus: A recent visitor who ended up staying. Has things to say about stuff. deafamily5: A good egg, doesn't care for labels, work a lot. DrDickins: Changes accounts so often, its a wonder how he managed to get one name on here. flapjack2704: An Irish lad from northern Ireland (but not NI). Twin of Light. HappyAlcoholic: Somethingsomething a drug dealer. LexiiLuv: Part troll, part bih, part reg. manda1017: fairly new to the room but lurks often. kongregate OG, mostly chill. martyn898: Martyn is 25 and lives in Scotland with his mum and dad. He goes to see a movie every tuesday morning and likes to talk about movies and the kids books that he reads. He means well but gets harassed a lot. MewsicPrism: Originally from The River, has power to absorb other people's boobs, and wife of Shiku. MSMCBadass: Resident Pond Life. He's 13 and we have no idea why he continues to talk in fear of the dark, considering that none of us have any interest in anything he has to say about anything. PlanetOrca: A nice Orca, he lives a little ways north of Mother Russia. Seems to be a communist, but yet to be confirmed. Also is kind of annoying. He left after people never said anything to him. He came back after learning a life lesson. Oralayne: A book Piccolo_Junior: A former regular of Barrens and Atlas Park, followed Ayrus here. Likes sports and video games. Has an awesome girlfriend. See_the_Stars: i hope deafamily5 is back soon... tigol: '''The only things you'll see him contribute to a conversation are the following: Correcting grammar/spelling, pointing out how dumb someone is, shushing people. '''TheDyingLight: Our wonderful cantankerous Irish person who followed Gwen into Fear of the Dark from the bowels of Bloons Tower Defense 5 chat. (Irish) The_Lone_Pisces: Friend of Lexii. Can usually be found with lexii, bantering back and forth.v''' '''YouDontGnomeMe: Originally from The River. Has a long and sordid past Quotes to be remembered earlymcdade3: what gives u the right to treat peolple like your slaves --- Ayrus: "Oralayne is like Reader's Digest. All sorts of random factoids of varying subjects, as well as levels of appeal." --- See_The_Stars: i'm back with lunch WilliamTheBest1: Welcome back deafamily5: is it more noodles See_The_Stars: yea deafamily5: im psychic See_The_Stars: how did u know? See_The_Stars: ? --- AM See_The_Stars: Entheomancer can u lend me some weed to turn the stone soup to stoned soup? AM Entheomancer: no, it's ours AM See_The_Stars: cos my stone soup is missing the "d" AM See_The_Stars: jk AM Entheomancer: I can dip my d in it though AM Entheomancer: before it boils AM See_The_Stars: oof i made 2 horrible joke with 1 stone soup AM See_The_Stars: Entheomancer ita joke AM See_The_Stars: i dont want d in my soup AM Entheomancer: it'll be "d"licious AM See_The_Stars: oof xD --- Destan: im a dude and i like peepee --- Pepzi: DrD once sent me panties in the male --- Vicodine: farts lmao --- 4:34PMmooey74: define 'right' BoyFrogZeAwesome: Not left Rebekkafire: lol true --- PM martyn898: gwens awesome compared to pepzi and vic PM pepzi: pfft PM pepzi: that’s like calling a hamster awesome compared to a dog PM pepzi: just ain’t true PM martyn898: it is to me PM pepzi: yeah well PM Vicodine: Is it because I don’t have a penis PM Vicodine: I mean PM Vicodine: Is it because she doesn’t have a penis --- AM martyn898: Borderlands 3 is coming, and everyone is probably going to die horribly AM Gwenhwyfar: The two are not related. --- PM QueentakesRook: I mean, I’m sure there are some mods that want me permabanned, too. :P PM Gwenhwyfar: I blame pepzi PM Pepzi: what PM QueentakesRook: Me, too, usually. PM Pepzi: WHAT --- PM Pepzi: I wish I had a vietnamese war :( --- martyn898: users martyn898: they think it si ok for them to join and have fun --- PM ShikuOkami: Why not get off your ass and get 69 yourself? --- YouDontGnomeMe: Welp, i'mma get some Mountain Dew. Entheomancer: ew. aclockworkorange: Ew. ShikuOkami: No no guys, it's Dew. ShikuOkami: You forgot the D. alockworkorange: *high fives* --- PM Gwenhwyfar: good to know, Pepzi, I'll show you my tits for your birthday --- LexiiLuv: drunk pan is just as good as onn tbh --- LexiiLuv: i wish pan was drunk all of the time deafamily5: pan is being mean tonight deafamily5: i think he is channeling light LexiiLuv: we should convince him to stuff a flashlight up his butt and pretend he’s sending the bat signal --- PlanetOrca: dude, blood is thicker than water. But being friends with someone over Kong chat, it's thicker than elastigirl --- PlanetOrca: BOOP ME austinosumi: no thanks PlanetOrca: >:( *a little while passes* PlanetOrca: >:D PlanetOrca: BOOP ME OR DIE PlanetOrca: I WILL EAT YOUR LEG PlanetOrca: and be really angry in general PlanetOrca: ok i will eat your leg PlanetOrca: *eats right leg* PlanetOrca: mmmmmm PlanetOrca: AUSTIN IS A WEEB I CAN TASTE ITCategory:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners